1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of planters and plant carriers for holding a natural growing plant with its life environment in the form of soil and moisture and more particularly to a novel plant carrier of this type having a moisture collection tray which is detachably connected to the underside of the carrier.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to construct hanging or standing flower planters from wood or metal materials and shaped in such a fashion as to hold the plant and surrounding moist soil. Difficulties have been encountered with these conventional planters which stem largely from the fact that the moisture in the soil progresses to the bottom of the planter and does not evenly distribute throughout the soil or soil mixture. Some attempts have been made to avoid this problem by providing holes in the bottom of the planter and by incorporating an integrally formed tray for collecting the water once it has passed through the soil. However, cleaning of the tray is extremely difficult since it is fixedly attached to the carrier and, in some instances, sufficient water may accummulate in the tray so as to overflow its edges and cause damage to the supporting surface.
Another problem encountered with fixed or integrally formed trays for catching and collecting water resides in the fact that the water cannot be drawn from the tray back into the soil as the soil dries out at upper levels of the carrier. This problem stems largely from the fact that the hole through which the moisture passes from the soil into the tray are raised from the water collection tray so that the water cannot be redrawn back into the soil. In general, it must be born in mind that bench or ground supported planters require drainage means while a suspended or hanging mode of planter employs evaporation process for drainage or moisture control.
Therefore, a need exists for providing a carrier for plants including its life environment which provides moisture control for the life environment soil and at the same time provides a structure which is easy to clean.